Blu and Jewel L-O-V-E
by Deo42
Summary: this is myfirst story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Blu and Jewel Met

This is my first story so be nice to me and tell me if my story need more improvement ok! Here it is ok this story takes place when blu and jewel meet what if jewel didn't attack blu when they first met each other but in here blu can fly

Blu enter the breeding room where Jewel is there Blu said:hello I came here in peace then Jewel show her self to blu Jewel though

(wow he is so cute3 what im talking about im think I fall in love) (when Jewel is daydreaming Blu spoke)

are you ok?With a caring voice

Jewel came back to reality Jewel blush then said whats your name?

Blu said my name is Tyler Blu Gunderson but you can call me Blu

Jewel said: my name is Jewel

Blu said: wow what a nice name with a friendy voice (he hope she don't attack him just like the man he saw when he and Linda arrive here)

Jewel blush then said: thank you

(Jewel and Blu look each other eyes they didn't notice there beaks coming really close then there beaks connected but it only last 10 second and Blu was afraid what Jewel do to him)

Blu said:Jewel sorry for that with a afraid voice

Jewel said: its ok but don't do it again ok Blu with a sweet angelic voice **(but jewel thought ohh you can kiss me whatever you want)**

** then Blu said: is there something to eat here?**

** Jewel said: ohh there's bird seeds in my hollow**

**(Blu and Jewel fly to jewel hollow so they eat there bird seeds 20mins they finish it all)**

** Blu said:wow im so stuff**

** Jewel said:yeah me burp to opss sorry to discust you Blu**

** Blu said: it's ok Jewel ****im going to take a bath I didnt bath when I arrive here where is the fake river?**

** Jewel said: ohh there there's a river form your lef****t**

** Blu said: ok no peeping ok Jewel **

**Jewel said:fine with a anoned voice**

** Blu said: thanks (Blu arrive at the fake river Blu jump in the cold water then began to preeteen him self 10mins later he finish bathing him self he come back at Jewel hollow and saw Jewel getting ready to sleep then Jewel said:)****ohh you are so shiny Blu**

** Blu blush to the sentence that jewel said**

** Jewel said:yawn im going to sleep**

** Blu said:this is my first time to sleep in the nest jewel said: so lets sleep Blu Blu said:wait you want me to sleep with you with a terrified voice**

** Jewel said:ohh blu idont bite that much**

**Blu gulp and said: ook**

**(Blu lay down next to Jewel and saw Jewel shivering)**

** Blu said:are you ccold**

** Jewel said: yesss….. with a shivering voice (Blu put he s wing to jewels body)**

** Blu said: good nignt Jewel and fell asleep..**

So hows my story im so inspired by rico


	2. Chapter 2 Rafael and Deo

Chapter 2 Rafael and Deo

Ok let's skip the chase scene so let's go to the jungle

(Blu and Jewel walking around in the jungle then Blu step in a rock)

Ahh what was that Blu said

Jewel reply just a rock

(Blu step on a stick)

Blu: and that

Jewel reply stick

(then Blu and Jewel pass the leaf with a spider that in fall in Blu's back)

Blu: ahh is there a spider on my back Jewel

(Jewel rolled her eyes)

Jewel reply it's just a leaf turn around

(when Blu turn around Jewel saw a spider on Blu's back Jewel quicky slap the spider on Blu's back)

Jewel said: leaf told ya!Now we need to find a safe place

Blu reply safe where in the jungle you know when people say there's a jungle out there they don't mean it as a goodthing

Jewel reply that's why we stay in trees not on the ground after you

(Jewel point the tree)

Blu reply ok we sleep there

(so Blu and Jewel climed the tree they made it to the high branch)

Jewel said: ahh good night Blu

Blu reply good night to you to my angel….gulp

Jewel reply did you just call me angel? Asking with a mad voice

(Blu gulp again then spoke) sosorry Jewel

(hoping Jewel won't kill him)

Jewel: it's ok just don't call me like that again night.

Morning come the two Blue macaw both wake up in the same time Jewel spoke: goodmorning Blu with a sleepy voice

Blu: goodmorning to you to Jewel

Jewel spoke: maybe we can visit my friend that know all the birds in the jungle

Blu reply: ok (they walk antill Jewel saw a famiar rock then saw a famiar bird it was Rafael and with a phillipine eagle)

Jewel oh no

(Jewel run Blu got carried Jewel attack the phillipine eagle)

Rafael:woah! Jewel don't attack my friend

The eagle: aw the (eagle rubbing his head) why do you do that aw

(Then Rafael spoke) woah Jewel I did't know that you have a mate I thought you will be living alone

(Blu and Jewel blush Blu spoke) what no where just chain to each other bird ohh yeah my name is Blu what's yours

Rafael reply: my name is Rafael and that guy Jewel attack is Deo nice to meet you

(Rafael wisper at Blu) so you love Jewel right

Blu blush yeah

Rafael: look I never see Jewel with someone before that not been beaten (Blu gulp)yeah iknow she beat a human when she was in the breeding room

Rafael and Deo: hahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking the chain part 1

Chapter 3 Breaking the chain part 1

Ok let's countinue what we left

Rafael said: that's really funny Blu Jewel beat a human

Deo said: yeah Blu that is so funny

Blu said: iknow right

(Blu,Deo and Rafael talking Jewel spoke) hey! What are you talking about?

(Blu and Deo gulp but Rafael was not scared by Jewel's voice then a familriar birds a Yellow Canary and a obese Red-Crested Cardinal come)

Pedro rap said: Yoyoyoyo hi there friends

Nico said: hi fella- are you the bird from the cage

Pedro reply: yea I think are love lesson when down smooth

Nico reply: baby got a beak

Pedro reply: you where lock up now you rolling with a hot wing woo I waana be like you

(Blu blush and spoke) no it's not what you think where just chain-to-each other

Nico reply: where not judding you

Pedro quicky reply: yea keep it spicicy so where are you going gang

Deo reply: where going to see Luiz to break that chain(Deo point the chain)

Jewel said: By the way who is Luiz you are talking about?

Rafael reply: he' s dog with a drooling problem

Blu quicky reply: woah a dog

Rafael reply: yeah don't worry he's a kind dog

Blu reply: thank god

Rafael reply: what do you think that dog going to eat you?

Jewel quicky reply with angry voice: hey don't treet Blu like that or else im going to beat you all at once

(All of the birds scared of Jewel exept Nigel since Nigel didn't know Jewel)

Deo reply: come on where going to Luiz

( Deo carried Blu and Jewel in his back 35mins later since Blu and Jewel was at Deo's back)

Deo said: ow my back im not going to carry you guys again

Jewel quicky reply with a mad tone : hey where not fat?

Blu reply: it's not the time to argue we need break the chain

Rafael,Nico and Pedro reply: yeah

(then they fly into the garage and saw Luiz sleeping)

Rafael said: wakey wakey Luiz

(Luiz woke up and said) good morning raffy and to all of yo-(Luiz saw a spix macaw)a spix macaw! I thought they where extict

Blu reply: actually where the two left in the world

Jewel reply: yeah and they want us to mate

(Blu blush when Jewel said the human's want Blu and Jewel to mate)

Deo reply: yeah me to where indanger two

Blu reply: yeah iread a book to about Phillipine eagle and said the Phillipine eagle almost become extinct by the way why are you here Deo in Rio?

Deo reply: oh im just lost in Rio when my owner and I separated when we come to Rio because of that Nigel guy

Blu and Jewel reply: wait you know Nigel!

Deo reply: yes I know him that ugly cookatoo(I don't know the spelling) that almost smuggle me and my friend Ren a blue and gold macaw

Blu and Jewel reply: us too

Rafael reply: enough cit chat let's break the chain first

Luiz reply: and I have a tool for that follow me

(Blu,Jewel,Deo,Rafael,Nico,Pedro follow Luiz to a saw all of them are shock to see a big saw)


End file.
